Sun and Moon
by KyleK12
Summary: When an evil digimon attacks, Tai encounters two mysterious digidestined. Who are they and how do they know him? Taiora
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue to my new story.**

Sun and Moon

Prologue

When the twins are born, they will wield the two celestial powers.

These powers of the Sun and Moon.

The shards of which made these powers, will be sought by evil hands.

And the twins that wield these powers will protect them with their lives.

It was a calm, peaceful , summer night in Odaiba. Especially in the park with its healthy trees and beautiful flowers. A couple was strolling through the park, the girlfriend clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"So James," the girlfriend said, "when are you going to make me an honest woman?"

"I was thinking a few months," the boyfriend named James said as he pulled out a red velvet box.

The girlfriend hugged her boyfriend as she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Just then, they both heard rustling in the bushes and a low growl. The couple began to cower in fear as the growling grew louder.

Then a frightening creature jumped out of the bushes.

Not just any creature, a digimon.

The mysterious digimon had violet hook like claws for arms and legs. It had a muscular pink body with pink quills protruding from its body and a monstrous looking head.

It eyed the couple with evil intent in his eyes, poising as he was about to pounce on his prey. He then heard a thud a felt pain on the side of its head. He turned to see a soccer ball bouncing away from him. It then started to roll before being picked up by a boy with a girl by his side.

The boy was fourteen with tanned skin, auburn hair, and chocolate brown eyes, while the girl, of the same age, had light skin, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. The boy also had an Agumon by his side with an orange wrist-mounted digivice, while the girl had a Biyomon by her side with a red wrist-mounted digivice.

The digimon snarled in rage at the two mysterious digidestined, he knew these two well, and hated them with a vengeance.

"Well, well, well," the boy said, "look at this Mai. Arkadimon got so impatient about us taking so long to get here that he had to go and attack a defenseless couple."

"Looks that way Kai," said the girl named Mai before looking at the scared couple. "You two might want to leave, it's about to get ugly."

The couple nodded and began to run very fast away from the scene that was about to transpire.

"Alright then," Kai said. "Agumon…"

"Biyomon…" Mai said at the same time.

"…ATTACK."

"**Pepper Breath"**

The Agumon fired his fireball towards the digimon known as Arkadimon, who jumped in to the air to avoid the attack.

"**Spiral Twister"**

The attack slammed into Arkadimon, causing him to hit the ground with a loud painful thud. But he recovered quickly and was back on his feet in no time.

"**Erase Sickle"**

One of Arkadimon's claws grew to pole length and swung it at the Kai and Mai, trying to impale the duo. The claw slammed into the tree and Arkadimon, realizing that his claw was stuck in the tree, was trying to pull it out. Kai and Mai saw this and ordered their digimon to attack.

"**Pepper Breath"**

"**Spiral Twister"**

Both attacks combined and slammed into Arkadimon, throwing him across the park and ripping his claw from the tree. Kai, Mai, Agumon, and Biyomon followed the path of broken trees, bushes, and ruined flowers to Arkadimon against a wall, painfully whimpering because of his injuries.

"Enough of this," Kai said. "We need to finish this off."

"Agreed," Mai said. "This is getting really boring."

Kai then proceeded to take a small object out of his pants pocket, an orange cartridge in a square shape with the astrological symbol of the sun in black in the center. While doing this, Mai took out a similar cartridge that was light blue and had the astrological symbol of the moon. Arkadimon coward in fear of these objects, he knew what they are and what they can do. So he jumped in the air and disappeared in the night.

"Ah, crap," Kai said. "There he goes."

"We could've finished this off before it even started," Mai said while pointing an accusing finger at Kai, "This is your fault."

"My fault," Kai said, "What the hell are you talking about? How is this my fault?"

"We should've made Agumon and Biyomon digivolve in the first place," Mai said. "But no, we had to be all stealth like, we have to make them digivolve at the last minute."

"Will you two stop arguing for once," Agumon said.

"You two need to learn to work together," Biyomon said.

Mai sighed and said, "They're right. We need to do this together. If we don't, our world and the digital world are doomed."

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "We'll be doomed to."

With that Mai realized the seriousness of the situation, if they don't stop Arkadimon, both she and Kai will disappear from existence.

**Who are Kai and Mai? What is Arkadimon planning? And what do these mysterious objects that they posses do? To find out, you are going to have to read the rest of the story. Please review until then.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter One

**Here's the first chapter of the story. Do enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter One

With the light of the morning sun shining through the curtains, eighteen year old Tai Kamaya woke up against his will in the bedroom of the apartment he just moved into. Moving in after he graduated high school, Tai will be living here while he attends college in the fall.

He went to the den of the apartment, where he found Agumon asleep on the couch. As soon as he started cooking breakfast, Agumon woke up suddenly ready to eat. Tai chuckled at his digimon's antics and in ten minutes, the human and digimon were enjoying a pancake breakfast.

Sometime later, Tai and Agumon, who was in disguise, went out to meet the other digidestined and their digimon at the park. Tai was kind of afraid going to see them today. Ever since Sora and Matt started being a couple, Tai has been trying to hide his feelings from Sora as he was afraid of being rejected by her.

While walking towards the park, Tai noticed the newspaper stand nearby, and the one of the local newspapers had an interesting story on the front page.

**Couple attacked by strange creature!**

Tai bought the newspaper and read the article about the attack.

**Last night a couple reported an animal attack last night at the park at 8:30 p.m. The couple said that the animal resembled a giant praying mantis with claws on both arms and legs. The couple also reported two teenagers, a boy and girl, with two other strange creatures with them. Animal Control is on the lookout for the strange creature while police are asking for the two teenagers to come forward for questioning.**

After finishing the article Tai began to think. The strange wild animal was probably a rouge digimon while the two teenagers were digidestined trying to fight this other digimon. After finishing his thoughts Tai notice that he and Agumon arrived at the park for their meeting with their friends. If the digimon was still here, Tai would have to keep a lookout for it.

While he and Agumon were entering the park, Tai was being observed by the two mysterious digidestined known as Kai and Mai and their two digimon who were in disguise. If Tai wasn't busy with his thoughts, he would've noticed the group following him since he bought that newspaper.

"I saw the newspaper he bought," Mai said. "The front page was about our little fight with Arkadimon. Do you think he knows about us?"

"It did talk about two teenagers," Kai said. "So he probably knows were digidestined."

Mai nodded in agreement while reaching inside her pants pocket. She took out a photograph and looked at it sadly while tears started brimming in her eyes. Kai noticed this and turned to look at her.

"You miss them don't you?" Kai asked sadly.

"Of course I miss them," Mai answered him somewhat horrified. "Don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Kai said. "But we need to focus to defeat Arkadimon and stop him before it's too late. How long do we have till you know what?"

Mai pressed a button on her digivice and a holographic display appeared, showing a countdown.

"Less than thirty-two hours," Mai said.

"We don't have much time," Kai said. "C'mon, we have to hurry."

While the two digidestined began to follow Tai, he met up with the other digidestined and was having a good time while trying to avoid a certain a couple. He wanted to avoid 'her' until after 'it' happens.

"Hey Tai!"

Tai cringed as he turned around to see his friend and love Sora Takenouchi walking towards him. Tai sighed before putting on a straight face.

"Hey Sora," Tai greeted. "How is it going with you and Matt?"

"Pretty good," Sora said. "We're pretty nervous, with tomorrow being the big day and all."

Tai hesitated before he said, "Yeah, I bet."

"It's pretty exiting," Sora said. "It isn't everyday that you get married to the greatest guy in the world."

With that, Tai, for the fourth time in his entire life, felt heart break. The first time was at the Christmas concert, the second time was when Matt and Sora announced that they started being a couple, the third time was when Sora told him that Matt proposed, and the fourth time was now, when Tai had be reminded about the wedding. Whether he liked it or not, Sora was getting married to Matt and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just then, at the corner of his eye, Tai noticed two figures and two smaller figures hiding behind a tree in the distance. One of the figures looked like a boy, and the other one looked like a girl, while the two other figures looked like digimon. Tai got a feeling that those two were the digidestined and their digimon he read about.

"Hey Sora," Tai began, "I have to get going. There's something I need to take care of."

"Okay Tai," Sora said worriedly. "But you're going to make it to the rehearsal tonight right?"

"Yeah," Tai said, "don't ready I'll be their."

Sora, satisfied with his answer, smiled and began to walk away. As soon as Sora left his side, Tai went over to where the digimon were and collected Agumon, then began to leave the gathering. Kai and Mai noticed Tai's leaving and grew suspicious.

"Hey Kai," Mai said, "Do you think he saw us?"

"Yes, I did," said a voice behind them.

Kai, Mai, and both digimon turned around to see Tai and Agumon.

"Are you two the digidestined I read about in the newspaper?" Tai asked.

Both Kai and Mai nodded.

"Who are you two?"

Kai answered, "My name is Kai, and this is my twin sister, Mai."

"You two are twins," Tai said.

"We're fraternal twins," Mai said.

"Why are you two here?" Tai asked.

"We're here to help you Tai," Mai answered.

Tai was shocked to know that they knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Tai asked.

"Well Tai," Kai said, "You may not believe this, but you see…you're our father."

**What a shocking development! Kai and Mai our Tai's kids. How is this possible and who is their mother? Until you find out the answers to the questions, please review.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's chapter two, please enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter two

Tai couldn't believe what he just heard. These two digidestined, who Tai never meet before, just told him that he was their father. But how? This was the question that was running through Tai's mind. The twins were obviously too old for him to be his children.

"You two are my kids?" Tai asked still shocked.

"Yes," both Kai and Mai said and unison.

"But how?" Tai asked. "You two are too old."

"Were from the future," Mai answered.

"What?" Tai said shocked. "You guys are from the future?"

"That's right," Kai said. "We got here through time travel."

"But time travel is impossible…at least that's what Izzy told me," Tai said.

"Azulongmon helped us out," Mai said.

"So, why are you guys here?" Tai asked.

"Like we said the first time," Kai said. "We're here to help you."

"Okay, I got that," Tai said. "But could you be a little more specific on what you're helping me with."

"We're here to fight a digimon from the future named Arkadimon," Mai said.

"Who?"

"Arkadimon," Kai said, "he's one of the most evil digimon in the whole Digital World. He's very dangerous, he's as cunning as he's savage."

"Okay, I get it," Tai said, "he's dangerous. But I got one more question. If I'm your father, who's your mother?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?," Mai said. "Look at my brothers hair, and look at my digimon, it's a Biyomon."

"So what," Tai said.

"Oh for the love of God," Kai said. "Our mother is Sora."

When Tai heard that, he could've sworn his heart stopped for a second.

"What," Tai said unbelieving. "But, that can't be right. Sora's marrying Matt tomorrow."

"That's what you think," Mai mumbled.

"What?" Tai asked her.

"Nothing," Mai replied.

Tai sighed, "Look, I believe I'm your father, but Sora being your mother…I just don't believe it."

"We have proof," Kai said. "Mai show him the picture."

Mai was hesitant at first but then reached into her pocket and took out the picture. She handed the picture to Tai who couldn't believe what was on it. On the photograph was a hospital room where Tai and Sora, who was in a hospital bed, holding two babies. Tai was holding a baby in a pink blanket, while Sora was holding a baby in a blue blanket.

"That was taken on the day we were born," Kai said. "Just so you know I'm the oldest."

"You're only older by four minutes Kai," Mai said.

Tai sighed, he didn't know what to do. There was only one person he could ask?

"Agumon."

"Yes?" both Agumon asked.

"Ummm, my Agumon," Tai said. "Agumon, what do think we should do?"

"Well Tai," Tai's Agumon said, "I think these two really need help. I don't know if these two are your kids or not."

"We are," Both Kai and Mai proclaimed.

"But no matter what, it's our duty to help anyone who needs our help."

Tai sighed, Agumon was right. Whether or not what these two said, if an evil digimon was threatening the world, he had to stop it.

"Okay," Tai finally said, "I'll help you. But don't call me dad or anything."

"No problem," Kai said. "Before I forget there's something I need to give you."

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and handed this to Tai.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

Mai answered, "When the time's right, you'll now."

Tai put the box in his pocket. He didn't know what's going to happen, but he and these two digidestined are going to face it head on.

**So Tai finds out that Sora is their mother, but is it true? And Kai and Mai know more then they're letting on. Whatever it is, please review until you find out.**

**Peace out.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter Three

Kill. Kill. Kill. That is the only thing running through Arkadimon's head right now. So many humans in his way, so they all had to die. But there were two humans that he couldn't wait to kill, Kai and Mai. Those two were a thorn in his side for a long time. They had what he wanted, and they were using them against him. He couldn't wait to get rid of 'her', and then they would completely disappear.

That why he was here, in the part of this 'city hall' called the 'hall of records'. He needed to know where 'it' was taking place so that he could kill 'her' there. Then finally, after killing many humans, he found what he was looking for, a container called a 'filing cabinet' labeled 'Su-Te'. He used his claws to rip open the 'filing cabinet' and after awhile found the information he was looking for.

Outside, Tai, Kai, Mai, and their digimon were standing in front of city hall, where they could see the street in front of it littered with the corpses of Arkadimon's victims. It was the screams of fear and carnage that brought them here.

"So, what's here that's important to Arkadimon?" Tai asked.

"We don't know," Mai answered. "But whatever it is, he'll probably try and use it against us."

"How do you guys even know this guy?" Tai asked.

Kai answered, "We've been fighting Arkadimon for a few years now. Nobody knows him better than me and Mai."

"How strong is he?" Tai asked.

"Let me put it to you this way," Mai said, "He killed a Mega Digimon while he was still in the In-Training stage.

"Seriously," Tai said. "Wow if he's that strong, you guys are probably stronger."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy," Mai said. "If we didn't have the…"

"Mai, shut up," Kai interrupted her and she was instantly quiet.

That made Tai a little suspicious. He started to suspect that his future children were hiding a few things from him. He would have to try and ask them a few questions and get a few answers later.

As Tai finished his thoughts, they noticed Arkadimon exiting city hall.

"Is that him?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Mai said. "I could never forget that ugly face."

"Alright then, lets take him down," Tai said. "Agumon, digivolve now."

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon"**

WarGreymon began his attack against Arkadimon, using Dramon Destroyers to slash away at him. But Arkadimon used his claws to block WarGreymon's attacks.

"**Terra Force"**

WarGreymon launched his main attack at Arkadimon. But at the blink of an eye, Arkadimon jumped into the air, avoiding WarGreymon's attack and landed on the roof.

"**Erase Sickle"**

Arkadimon extended his claw and took a swung at WarGreymon, hitting him hard enough to knock him to the ground. Arkadimon's attack was powerful enough to de-digivolve WarGreymon back to Agumon and Tai ran to help his fallen friend.

"Agumon," Tai said, "you alright buddy?"

"He's to strong Tai," Agumon said weakly. "That attack almost killed me."

"He's a very strong Rookie," Kai said.

"What," Tai said in disbelief, "he's a Rookie."

"That's right," Mai said, "if you think he's strong now, wait till he reaches Mega."

"How do we stop this guy?" Tai asked.

"There's only one way to fight him," Kai said. "Mai, it's time."

Both Kai and Mai took out the cartridges from before out of their pockets.

"What are those things?" Tai asked.

"You'll see," Kai said.

With that, the back of Kai and Mai's Digivices opened up to reveal a slot.

"SOLAR SOUL, SET," Kai said inserting the orange cartridge into the slot on his digivice. Then the astrological sign for the sun appeared on the screen. "SOLAR CHARGE," he said and an orange beam of light struck his Agumon.

"**Agumon solar-digivolve to…ApolloGreymon" **(A.N.: Imagine him with the body of Omnimon with the head of WarGreymon using a red and yellow color scheme, he also has WarGreymon's shield on his back with the astrological sign of the sun on it. He is armed with the SolarCalibur, a gigantic sword that holds the power of the sun.)

"LUNAR SOUL, SET," Mai said inserting the light blue cartridge into the slot of her digivice. Then the astrological sign for the moon appeared on the screen. "LUNAR CHARGE." She said and a light blue beam of light struck Biyomon.

"**Biyomon lunar-digivolve to…DianaGarudamon" **(A.N.: It's Garudamon with a light blue and white color scheme, she has the astrological sign of the moon on her chest, and has wings of light blue energy. She is armed with the Crescent Bow, a blue and white archer's bow.)

This was something Arkadimon was afraid of, the twins using the Solar Soul and Lunar Soul. Now he has to face up to two digimon with the powers of the sun and moon.

"**Erase Sickle"**

Arkadimon swung his pole-like claw at ApolloGreymon, who only blocked it with the SolarCalibur. The SolarCalibur then ignited into fire with the same force as the sun.

"**Nova Force"**

ApolloGreymon turned the fire from his sword into an orb of fire and launched it at Arkadimon, who, when damaged by the orb of fire, screamed in painful agony.

"**Moonlight Arrow"**

DianaGarudamon pulled back on her Crescent Bow and an arrow of white energy materialized and aimed it at the already banged up Arkadimon. She released the arrow and it went straight through Arkadimon's digital heart. Arkadimon screamed in excruciating pain one last time before being deleted.

As the two digimon de-digivolved, Tai couldn't believe what he just saw. Whatever those things they just used were, they just killed the most powerful digimon Tai had ever seen.

"What the hell are those things?" Tai asked with an obvious look of shock on his face.

Mai answered, "It's kind of a long story."

"Well," Tai said, "I've got all day."

Just then, the unimaginable happened. The data that used to be Arkadimon were coming together. They combined to form a newly revived Arkadimon.

"What the hell?!"Tai said disbelieving. "He just came back."

Kai then said, "Yeah, um, he does that a lot."

They then began to see Arkadimon glow an unnatural glow.

"Unfortunately," Mai began, "this is the one thing he rarely does."

"What's that?" Tai asked.

And Mai answered, "Digivolving."

They watched in horror as Arkadimon digivolved into his Champion form. (A.N.: I don't really know how to describe him in this form, but you can look it up on Wikipedia.) They then saw him begin to fly away using the tiny pair of wings on his back.

"What just happened?" Tai asked in disbelief.

"It's this little routine that always happens every time we kick his ass," Mai said.

"First we kill him," Kai began, "then he comes back, then he digivolves, and then he makes a break for it before we try to kill him again."

Tai didn't know what to make of it, it sounded like this has happened a lot as long as they have fought him.

"Okay, listen up," Tai said, "I have questions, and you've got answers. So let's have a little talk."

**Uh-Oh, Arkadimon is now stronger than ever. And how did Kai and Mai's digimon digivolve like that. Please review until you find out.**

**Peace out.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Here's chapter four, here we'll get a few answers.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter Four

It was early in the evening when Tai and the twins came to Tai's apartment after a whole afternoon of searching for Arkadimon. They soon heard the rumbling of hungry stomachs and decided to order pizza. After forty-five minutes, the pizza arrived and Tai decided to try and get answers.

"Kai, Mai," Tai began, "We really need to talk."

"Sure," Kai said.

"What do you want to talk about first?" Mai asked.

"Well first off," Tai said, "what were those things you used against Arkadimon."

"Well its kind off a long story," Mai said. "But to answer your question they're called the Solar Soul and Lunar Soul. There's a story behind how they were created"

Kai continued on from there, "You see dad, you don't mind if I call you that do you."

"I used to mind," Tai said, "but now, I'm getting used to it, go ahead."

"Okay," Kai said smiling, glad that Tai is finally accepting the fact that he's their father. "You see, a long time ago, there was this group of digimon called the Olympus Twelve. Two of these digimon were named Apollomon and Dianamon."

Mai continued the story from there, "One day, Apollomon and Dianamon challenged Azulongmon to a battle. The fight lasted a very long time. Hours turned into days and days turned into months."

Kai continued, "On the two-hundredth day of battle, Azulongmon had defeated Apollomon and Dianamon. And out of respect, they gave him two gems of great power, the Sun Shard and Moon Shard."

Mai continued, "Then Arkadimon learned about the gems, and tried everything to get his hands on them. And knowing that he would never give up trying to get the Sun and Moon Shards, Azulongmon converted their powers into cartridges which he named the Solar Soul and Lunar Soul. And he then began to seek out two digidestined who were worthy to wield their power."

"And since we were the children of the digidestined of courage and love," Kai said, "He chose us out of the other digidestined's children."

"That's quite a story," Tai said. "How exactly did Sora and I get married and have you two?"

"It was romantic," Mai said with twinkles in her eyes while Kai rolls her eyes, "you burst in during their wedding and proclaimed your love for her, then mom declared that she loved you too, and then you two got married right then and there."

"Really," Tai said surprised, "just like that?"

Mai nodded, "Then two years later, mom got pregnant with me and Kai. You said we were quite a hassle after we were born, but you said it was worth it to have two wonderful children."

Tai couldn't believe what heard, how did he marry Sora when she was suppose to marry Matt.

**RING, RING, RING**

Tai heard the phone ringing and could only guess who was the one that was calling. He got up and went to the phone and answered it.

"Hello," Tai said to the person on the other end.

"**Tai,"** said the voice on the other end and Tai knew it was Sora, **"I'm at the rehearsal, where are you? You promised me you'd be here."**

Tai heard the hurt in Sora's voice and said, "Look Sora, I'm very sorry but something very, very important came up."

Sora said, **"Something more important than your best friend's wedding rehearsal?"**

That comment hit Tai straight in the heart, "Sora, please understand, it was something important. I wouldn't miss the rehearsal if it wasn't very important enough."

Tai heard Sora sigh on the other side, **"I guess your right, but please promise me you'll be at the wedding tomorrow, you're the best man and all."**

"Don't worry Sora," Tai said, "I promise I'll be there tomorrow, scout's honor. I'll see you later, bye."

With that he hung up and turned around to see Kai and Mai looking at him with puzzled expressions.

"Was that mom?" Kai asked.

Tai replied, "Yes it was."

"Did you tell her about us?" Mai asked.

"No," Tai said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well if you would of told her," Kai began to say, "maybe you two would've gotten married earlier and be a lot more safer from Arkadimon."

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked.

"Well with us," Mai said, "you'd…be a lot…safer."

Suddenly everything went quiet, as if all the life in the room was sucked up by some unknown force.

"What?" Tai asked a little scared. "What is it?"

"Kai," Mai said to her brother, "that's why he's here. He came to kill her."

"What are you two talking about?" Tai asked a little concerned.

"Arkadimon," Mai said, "he's here to kill mom."

"Why would he want to kill Sora?" Tai asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai asked. "If mom is killed, then we don't exist. And if we don't exist, then Arkadimon will have the Sun and Moon shards."

Tai couldn't believe what was happening, some digimon would come all the way to the past to try and kill Sora just for a bunch of stupid gems. Well Tai isn't going to allow this to happen.

"So what now?" Tai asked.

"There's only one thing to do now," Mai said. "We need to find Arkadimon and kill him before the wedding."

Tai could only agree, if Arkadimon succeeds, everyone will suffer if it's too late.

**So we now know what Arkadimon is up to. What will happen? Until then, please review.**

**Peace out.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Here's chapter five, enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter Five

With less than twenty-four hours to stop Arkadimon before the wedding, Tai and the twins were going to have to pull out an all-nighter with their digimon. They were at a nearby convenience store stocking up on supplies, energy drinks and food, to help them stay awake. Kai was looking over a map with a highlighter, sometimes circling a location that got his attention.

"Arkadimon may have digivolved and healed himself," Kai said, "but he's still probably biding his time, so we need to start looking for him in these warehouses, their big enough for him to fit in and nobody has used them in years."

"We should start with the one closets to us," Mai said.

Tai came over with stuff and said, "Alright, I got everything we need. Where should we start?"

"Well," Mai began, "there's a warehouse six blocks away, we'll start there."

"Ta!?"

Tai turned around to see Matt and the other male digidestined entering the store.

"Uh, hey guys," Tai said. "What's up?"

Matt was the one that answered, "Tai what are you doing? You're missing the Bachelor party. And who the hell are these two?"

"Um," Tai began, "guys these are my cousins, Kai and Mai. Kai and Mai, these are the guys."

"Um, nice to meet you two," Matt said to the twins. "Are you two, like, fraternal twins?"

"Yes," both Kai and Mai said.

Davis then began to approach Mai.

"So Mai," he said, "my friend Matt is getting married tomorrow, if you want, you can dance with me at the reception."

Mai smiled and took Davis' hand before breaking his wrist. "Try that with me again," Mai said, "and I'll break more than your wrist."

Davis started to back away while the others looked at Mai in shock.

"She's very violent to those who try to flirt with her," Kai said to Davis. "So I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

"So Tai," Matt said, "what're you three up to?"

Tai replied, "I'm kind of showing them around the city, you know."

"You are coming to the wedding tomorrow, right?" Matt asked.

Tai nodded.

"Are they coming?" Matt asked referring to Kai and Mai.

"Why do you ask?" Tai asked a little annoyed.

"Well come on, look at them," Matt said. First pointing at Mai, "It's obvious she's a violent social outcast," then pointed at Kai, "and him…I don't know what he is, but it's obvious he's as messed up as his sister."

"You take that back Matt," Tai said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "or so help me, you'll be getting married in a full-body cast."

"Hey take it easy man," Matt said, releasing himself from Tai's grip, "I was just saying it as it is."

"Well you shouldn't be talking to them like that," Tai said. "Now get lost Matt, before I make you regret what you said."

Matt nodded and he and the rest of the group left the store. Kai and Mai were surprised by their future father's actions.

"Hey, um, dad," Mai said, "you didn't have to do that."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"You didn't have to stand up to us like that," Kai said.

"I had to," Tai said, "you two are going to be my kids in a few years. And while you're here, it's my job to make sure you guys are treated well."

Kai and Mai looked at each other puzzled before saying, "Thanks."

"Okay," Tai said, "let's not lose focus. Let's go find Arkadimon.

The twins nodded before they went outside to find their digimon. They then began to walk six blocks to where their first warehouse was.

"Here it is," Kai said. "C'mon, we got to get inside."

They went inside the warehouse, it looked empty and everything was quiet. It looked as if nothing was in this place but cockroaches.

"He's not here," Mai said. "C'mon lets get to the next one."

"Wait," Tai said, "we should look around and see if there is anything suspicious."

The twins nodded in agreement, and the group of three took their digimon and began investigating. Mai was in the center of the building when she noticed something on the ceiling. She thought it was just a shadow, but then her eyes adjusted to the darkness and realized it was Arkadimon.

"Guys," she yelled, "he's over here."

Arkadimon realizing he was discovered tried to escape but…

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon"**

WarGreymon struck Arkadimon with his Dramon Destroyers before he could escape, causing him to fall to the ground. But Arkadimon instantly recovered and began to attack.

"**Prison Fist"**

Arkadimon stretched his arm at WarGreymon and punched him right in the gut. WarGreymon doubled-back for a moment and then he saw another stretched arm hit him in the face. WarGreymon fell to ground and started to struggle trying to get up.

"Dad, call him off," Kai said. "He's getting killed out there."

"I can't," Tai simply said.

"Why not," Mai said. "If he keeps fighting him, he'll be killed."

"I have to fight him," Tai said. "This guy made one mistake. Coming all the way here to try and kill Sora. Well I won't have it. I love Sora, and I won't let her be harmed. That's the reason I have to keep fighting."

Tai's courage to keep fighting for the one he loves made WarGreymon stronger than he ever was and got up ready for a fight. Arkadimon saw this and grew a little worried, he had to finish this fight before it gets worse.

"**Prison Fist"**

Arkadimon launched his stretched arm at WarGreymon, but he just swatted the arm away like a fly. He then flew towards Arkadimon, striking him with the Dramon Destroyers. Arkadimon was sent flying across the warehouse, being stopped by the wall.

"**Terra Force"**

WarGreymon launched his attack at Arkadimon, leaving him with no time to avoid the attack. The orb of energy struck Arkadimon and after a few seconds, was deleted by the powerful force of the attack. WarGreymon then de-digivolved back into Agumon.

"You did it buddy," Tai said showing appreciation to his digimon partner. "You beat him good."

Kai and Mai couldn't believe what they saw, there father just killed Arkadimon, the digimon that could kill a Mega while still in the In-Training stage. But still, this was a very good thing, Arkadimon didn't kill their mom and the future is now safe.

But it was short lived, Arkadimon's data came together once again to revive the evil digimon. Tai and the twins saw this, but the worst was still to come because…they saw Arkadimon beginning to digivolve.

**They thought it was over but it isn't. What's going to happen next? Until I update the next chapter, please review.**

**Peace out.**


	7. Chapter Six

**It is my pleasure to present to you, chapter six, please enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter Six

They thought it was finally over, but they were dead wrong. After WarGreymon destroyed Arkadimon in his Champion form, they thought the future was safe. But then Arkadimon came back from the dead and then proceeded to digivolve. That's what's happening right now. They all watched as Arkadimon digivolved to his Ultimate form. (A.N.: Please go to Wikipedia for his description.)

"This is not good," Tai said as he saw the enormous size of Arkadimon's new form. "What are we going to do now? I don't think WarGreymon can beat this guy again."

"Don't worry about it Dad," Kai told him.

"Let us take care of him," Mai said.

Tai saw them take out the Solar Soul and Lunar Soul out of their pockets, except this time Kai took the Lunar Soul and Mai took the Lunar Soul.

"LUNAR SOUL, SET," Kai said inserting the cartridge into his digivice, "LUNAR CHARGE."

"**Agumon lunar-digivolve to…CrescentGreymon" **(A.N.: Imagine Gallantmon's body with EmperorGreymon's head, with the same color scheme as DianaGarudamon, he also has 

WarGreymon's shield with the astrological symbol for the moon. He has two swords with golden crescent moons on them.)

"SOLAR SOUL, SET," Mai said inserting the cartridge into her digivice, "SOLAR CHARGE."

"**Biyomon solar-digivolve to…RaGarudamon" **(A.N.: Garudamon with the same color scheme as ApolloGreymon with wings of fire and the astrological symbol for the sun on her chest. She also has a wooden staff with a golden phoenix head on it.)

Tai was amazed when saw their last digivolution, but this one just blew his mind away. He thought that they could only use the cartridges they used before, but it seemed that he was wrong.

They wasted no time, CrescentGreymon began to slash away at Arkadimon with his swords, but he just blocked them with his claws. Arkadimon punched CrescentGreymon, causing him to double back in pain.

"**Freeze Tentacle"**

Arkadimon launched a tentacle at CrescentGreymon, but he avoided it and the tentacle hit the wall as the wall itself began to turn into ice. He saw that Arkadimon was distracted, and CrescentGreymon realized that this was the perfect moment to strike.

"**Crescent-X Slash"**

CrescentGreymon released an x-shaped wave of energy at Arkadimon who, when struck by the attack, screamed in agony. Arkadimon wasn't going to take this lightly, so he decided to finish this quickly.

"**Dot Matrix"**

Arkadimon opened the mouth in his chest and began to absorb everything in the room. Anything that wasn't bolted down was absorbed by Arkadimon. The twins hoped that he would do this.

"RaGarudamon," Mai called to her digimon, "attack now."

"**Phoenix light"**

A beam of fire was released from RaGarudamon's staff and headed towards the mouth on Arkadimon's chest. The purpose of the 'Dot Matrix' was to use what Arkadimon absorbed to heal him, but when RaGarudamon's attack entered the mouth, it did more harm than good for Arkadimon. It caused a lot of damage for the evil digimon and just made him weaker. RaGarudamon saw this as an opportunity to use her strongest technique.

"**Pyramid of Phoenix Fire"**

RaGarudamon used the power of her staff to create a pyramid made of fire. It surrounded Arkadimon, trapping him in the pyramid. Arkadimon used his claws to try and slash away at the pyramid, but it just harmed him every time he touched it.

"Now CrescentGreymon," Kai said to his digimon, "finish him off while he's still in there."

CrescentGreymon, obeying the order given to him by his partner, brought his two swords together.

"**Grand Crescent Slash"**

A huge sword of energy formed from the two smaller swords. CrescentGreymon swung it at Arkadimon at the same time as the pyramid of fire disappeared. The sword cut clean through Arkadimon and sliced him in half. Both halves of Arkadimon were then deleted. Then CrescentGreymon and RaGarudamon then de-digivolved back into Agumon and Biyomon.

"Is it over?" Tai asked, unsure if Arkadimon would come back this time.

"Who knows," Mai said, "let's just wait and see."

So they began to wait. After a while, they thought that he was gone for good and began to leave the warehouse. But then they saw it happen again. Arkadimon's data came back and revived him. Then they saw the familiar glow and watched as he digivolved to his Mega form. (A.N.: See Wikipedia for description.)

"You got to be kidding me," Tai said exasperated. "Does this guy ever die?"

Before they had a chance to attack, Arkadimon used his leathery wings to fly of into night and escape from them. Tai and the twins couldn't believe that he got away again. Mai then began to get very angry.

"This was your fault Kai," she shouted at her brother.

"Not again," Kai mumbled. "Mai, listen to me, there was nothing we could do. He was flying to fast. We could never catch up to him."

"Don't try weaseling out of this," Mai yelled. "This is your entire fault. Just like it was your fault with mom and dad."

"What is wrong with you," Kai shouted, suddenly angry. "You can't blame that on me. They stayed behind to give us a chance to escape from him. You can't blame every bad thing that happened to you on someone else."

"Will the both of you please shut the hell up," Tai shouted at both of them. "Will one of you tell me what you're talking about?"

"Ask him," Mai said pointing at her brother.

Kai sighed, "Back in the future, Arkadimon came to the real world to try and kill me and Mai. He wanted the Solar and Lunar Souls so badly, he didn't care who he killed in the process. You and mom wanted us to escape while the two of you fought him off so we could have more time to escape. But he was too strong, and you and mom got killed. When we learned Arkadimon went back in time, we followed him here to try and find out what he was planning. We promised ourselves that we wouldn't allow what happened to you and mom again. That's why we came here."

With that, Tai began to understand. He went up to his future daughter and hugged her. Mai was surprised but returned the hug.

"Look Mai," Tai began, "you shouldn't do this to your self. You may think that this is Kai's fault, but it isn't. Arkadimon killed me and Sora in the future. You shouldn't be angry at your brother. All he wants to do is make sure you get through this unharmed."

"Tai released his daughter from the hug and she walked over to Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai," Mai said as she hugged him. "I didn't mean what I said. I was so angry at Arkadimon that I tried to blame something horrible on you. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it Mai," Kai said. "I already forgave you. I promise when we find Arkadimon, we'll make him pay for what he did."

With that, Tai, the twins, and their digimon left the warehouse, determined to find and defeat Arkadimon once and for all.

**They still have a long way to go before finally defeating Arkadimon. What will happen next? Until next time please review.**

**Peace out.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Please enjoy the seventh chapter.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter Seven

After looking for Arkadimon all night and then all morning, Tai and the twins are exhausted. They've searched any place that could hide the evil digimon, but came up with nothing. Now they were at the high school resting and coming up with new ideas.

"We have six hours before the wedding," Mai said. "We need to find Arkadimon before then."

"But where exactly is he," Kai said. "We've looked everywhere we could."

"Don't worry guys," Tai said. "We'll find him, we just need to have faith."

Tai then got up, he needed to be alone for a while.

"Hey guys," Tai said to the twins, "I'm going to look around. This seems like a good place for Arkadimon to hide."

The twins nodded, they knew he had a few things to work out. He walked off, heading towards the soccer field. When he got there, he saw something that surprised He saw Sora sitting in the middle of the field with a soccer ball in her lap and she was tracing something in her hand with her finger. Tai went down to the field to try and talk to her.

"What do want Tai?" Sora asked, as if she knew he was there.

"Just wanted to talk to my best friend," Tai said.

Sora turned her head towards him with an angry look on her face, "If you were my best friend, you wouldn't have missed the rehearsal and threatened my fiancé."

That hit Tai right in the heart. "Look Sora," he said, "I said something came up and that's why I missed the rehearsal. And Matt was treating my cousins like dirt, nobody does that to any member of my family."

Sora sighed, "Yeah, I can understand that."

Tai then recognized the object in her hand. "Is that what I think it is?" Tai asked.

Sora was confused till she remembered what was in her hand. "Yeah Tai," she said, "this is it."

"Do you remember how you got it?" Tai asked her.

"Yeah," she answered, "back when we were ten, you and I went to soccer camp and I was one of the best players there. I could make a goal no matter who was the goalie. And at the end of our time there, I got a medal for being the best kicker there."

"Yeah," Tai said, "then one year later, we got sent to the Digital World."

"Yeah, that's right," Sora said. "Hey, I was thinking as using this as my something old, what do you think?"

Tai answered, "I think that it would be perfect."

Sora got up while picking up the soccer ball. She then looked at Tai, making eye-contact with him.

"Tai," she said, "how do you really feel about me getting married to Matt?"

Tai froze up in shock, "What do you mean Sora?"

"I just want your honest opinion," Sora simply stated.

Tai sighed, "Well, how do you really feel about Matt?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked a little shocked about Tai's question.

"I mean, do you really love him?" Tai asked.

Sora gasped at his question. "Of course I love him, if I didn't I wouldn't be marrying him."

"That's not what I mean Sora," Tai said. "All I'm trying to ask is, do you truly love him, or are you trying to make yourself love him?"

"Tai," Sora said concerned about her friend, "what are you saying? I've never heard you say something like that."

"I just want you to make sure you don't regret this later on in your life," Tai stated.

"I won't regret this," Sora said. "I love Matt and he loves me. And after today, we'll have the rest of our lives to show our love to one another."

Tai didn't know what to do. Should he tell her about the twins and about how he and Sora got married? He wanted to tell her that he loved her and about the twins, but if he did she might reject him, and that might change the future.

"Sora," Tai began, "I don't know what the future holds for you. But whatever you decide, I hope you'll be happy with whoever you choose to be with, even if it's not me."

Sora gasped at what Tai said. 'What did he mean?' was the question that was going through her mind. Did he love her? Is that what he meant? Before she could ask him, he turned around and walked away, leaving a confused Sora behind.

Tai started exiting field when he saw Kai and Mai waiting for him at the exit, and by the looks on their face, they were not very happy.

"That was mom on the field wasn't it?" Kai asked.

Tai's only response was a nod.

"Did you tell her about us?" Mai asked.

Tai shook his head, signaling a no.

"Why not?" the twins asked at the same time.

Tai sighed, "Because she went into this whole speech about how much she loved Matt and couldn't wait to be with him for the rest of his life."

"Why didn't you tell her that you loved her?" Mai asked.

"Because she would've ended up hating me and that would've changed the future," Tai stated.

"You could've at least tried," Kai said.

"Yeah I know," Tai said. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well," Kai said, "Mai and I have figured out a place where Arkadimon could hide.

"Where?" was the only thing Tai had to ask.

Mai answered, "The Bridge crossing the river."

"It's the perfect place to hide," Kai said. "It's a hard place for anyone else to get access underneath it."

"He's hiding under a bridge?" Tai asked a little surprised about the evil digimon's choice of hiding place.

"Believe it or not, yes," Mai said.

"Alright then," Tai said, "we know where he is, let's go get him."

**The epic battle between good versus evil is next chapter! Until then, please review.**

**Peace out. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Eighth chapter, enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter Eight

It took them all afternoon to cover the entire bridge. They've been trying to find a way under the bridge without attracting a lot of attention. They gave up and were now sitting on a bench near the bridge.

"We have an hour and five minutes till the wedding," Mai said. "We don't have a lot of time left."

"Mai's right," Kai said, "we may not be able to make it in time."

"C'mon you guys," Tai said, "we can't lose hope now. We got to keep looking for Arkadimon."

Just then, Tai noticed something under the bridge. He saw the silhouettes of a pair of leathery wings and then Arkadimon emerged from the shadows.

"Guys," Tai addressed the twins, "he's making his move. We need to attack now."

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon"**

"SOLAR SOUL, SET," Kai said inserting the cartridge into his digivice, "SOLAR CHARGE."

"**Agumon solar-digivolve to…ApolloGreymon"**

"LUNAR SOUL, SET," Mai said inserting the cartridge into her digivice, "LUNAR CHARGE."

"**Biyomon lunar-digivolve to…DianaGarudamon"**

The group of three digimon began their attack on Arkadimon, with the fate of the entire world on their shoulders.

"**Terra Force"**

WarGreymon launched his energy orb at Arkadimon, who barely avoided the attack. Before he knew it, WarGreymon saw Arkadimon was right in front of him.

"**Exile Spear"**

Arkadimon's right arm turned into a spear and he struck WarGreymon. When WarGreymon was struck, he was badly damaged, splashing down into the water below.

"**Moonlight Arrow"**

DianaGarudamon launched her arrow at the evil digimon, which went straight through his torso. Arkadimon was in a lot of pain, there was only one way to fix this.

"**Dot Matrix"**

DianaGarudamon and ApolloGreymon felt an invisible force ripping them apart and pushing them away from the battlefield, while this was happening, the wound in Arkadimon's torso completely healed itself.

Arkadimon thought that he finally won, but then he noticed something in the water below him. He noticed a faint orange glow coming from the bottom of the river, and he saw it coming closer. As it got a lot closer, he realized that it was WarGreymon's 'Terra Force' attack, and before he could do anything it hit him full force. WarGreymon then emerged from the river and began attacking Arkadimon with his Dramon Destroyers. Then ApolloGreymon attacked him with his SolarCalibur and DianaGarudamon gave Arkadimon a swift kick in the head.

"Alright guys, you got him," Tai shouted at the digimon encouraging them. "Finish him off, now."

"**Terra Force"**

"**Nova Force"**

"**Moonlight Arrow"**

All three attacks were heading straight for Arkadimon in all directions, he had nowhere to go. All three of the attacks struck Arkadimon and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared there was no trace of Arkadimon left.

"Did we finally do it?" Tai asked. "Did we finally beat him?"

"We don't know," Mai said. "We've never be able to beat him while he was in Mega form."

"So yeah, we probably we won but we don't know," Kai said.

"Well," Tai said, "I think we won. I mean there's nothing beyond Mega, right?"

Both Kai and Mai looked at each other nervously when their father asked that question.

"What's wrong you guys?" Tai said.

"Well," Kai said, "there is the…forget it, it's not even worth mentioning."

"What, what is it?" Tai asked getting a little nervous.

"Well, you see dad," Mai began, "there is the possibility of…Super Ultimate."

"Super Ultimate, what's that?" Tai asked a little confused.

"It's supposed to be Arkadimon's greatest form," Kai said. "When he's in this form, he's supposed to be all powerful, more powerful than a hundred Mega digimon."

"But there's no chance that he'll digivolve to that," Mai said.

Then an amazing thing happened, they saw a glow emitting from underwater. They had a feeling that whatever was in the river, it wasn't good.

"Oh crap," Mai said, "it's actually happening. He's digivolving to Super Ultimate."

"What do we do now?" Tai asked.

Kai and Mai began to think really hard, until they came up with the same thing.

The twins said it at the same time, "Phoenixmon."

"Phoenixmon," Tai said a little confused, "who's that?"

"Believe it or not," Mai said, "its Biyomon's Mega form."

"That's the probably the main reason Arkadimon came here," Kai said. "Mom hasn't been able to get Biyomon to warp-digivolve yet."

"If we get Phoenixmon, Arkadimon won't stand a chance," Mai said.

Tai thought for a moment, "Okay, let's get going."

**Can they convince Sora to help them? Find out next chapter. Until then, please review.**

**Peace out.**


	10. Chapter Nine

Here's the ninth chapter, please enjoy

**Here's the ninth chapter, please enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter Nine

For Sora, it was the big day. The day of her wedding had finally arrived, and in several minutes, she was going to marry the love of her life. She thought she would be feeling all happy and exited, but she wasn't. After her talk with Tai at the soccer field, she started to have second thoughts about marrying Matt.

In the back of the church, everyone was getting ready. Mimi, as the Maid of Honor, with the other bridesmaids, Kari, Yolie, and Jun, were reapplying make up. While the groomsmen, T.K., Joe, and Davis, were keeping an eye out for Tai, the Best man, who was very late. Biyomon was next to Sora to walk her down the aisle and give her away.

"Hey Biyomon," Sora addressed her digimon, "I'm starting to have second thoughts about this."

"Don't worry Sora," Biyomon said. "You're just nervous, it'll be fine, just don't worry about it."

Sora nodded in agreement, Biyomon was right, she was just nervous.

"Hey," she heard T.K. say, "Tai's here."

"Really?" Sora asked relieved.

"Yeah," Davis answered, "and…ah crap! He brought his two cousins."

"So," Mimi said, "what's wrong with that."

"Yeah Davis," Yolie said. "Just because you're scared of that Mai girl because she broke your wrist, doesn't mean that their not allowed to come."

"I am not scared of her," Davis said defensibly.

"Hey guys," Joe said, "you're not going to believe this, but I think Tai's two cousins are digidestined."

"Really?" Kari asked. "Why would you think that?"

"Because," Joe began, "they have an Agumon and a Biyomon with them."

Everyone gasped in surprise. Then Tai, the twins, and their digimon burst through the church doors.

"We made it," Kai said relieved, "and with only eight minutes to spare."

"You're saying that like it was a race," Mai said.

"Well," Kai said, "technically, it was."

"Are these the cousins you were talking about Davis?" Kari asked and Davis gave a nod as his answer. "I'm just asking because I've never seen these two in my entire life."

"Well, that's because we're not your cousins," Mai said. "Kai and I are digidestined from the future, like our father was a digidestined."

"Really?!" Davis said shocked. "Who's your father?"

As an answer, both Kai and Mai pointed at Tai while the others just looked at him in shock. When she knew Tai was their father, Sora, for some reason, was sad because she thought that some other woman gave birth to Tai's children.

Sora gulped and said, "If Tai's your father, who's your mother."

"Good question," Kai said and then turned towards his father. "Dad, tell her."

Tai grew hesitant at first, but then sighed. He went over to Sora and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora," he said, "you'll probably not believe me and hate me for the rest of your life, but you need to know the truth. Sora…you're their mother."

Everyone present in the room gave a collective gasp while Sora just stared at Tai with wide eyes.

"Wh…what." Was all Sora could say with the shock showing on her face. "But…that's impossible. I'm marrying Matt today. How can the two of us possibly have kids? Well, unless Matt and I had a huge fight and I came to you for comfort and then one thing would lead to another…"

"No Sora," Tai said, "it wasn't like that. The both of them told me that we got married today and then had them later."

"Are you sure about this Tai?" Sora asked. "How do you know these two are telling the truth? They might be evil digimon in disguise trying to destroy us."

"What do you want us to do?" Mai asked. "You want us to take a knife and cut ourselves to show you that we bleed."

"I think that's taking it a little too far Mai," Kai said to his sister.

"Look Sora," Tai said, "What do I have to do to convince you that they're our children? Do we need to take a paternity test or something?"

Sora sighed and said, "Look Tai, it's kind of hard to believe. I mean, how they even got here, a time traveling Delorian?"

"I know how we can prove it," Mai said. "That scar on your left knee was when you fell down on the stairs in your apartment building and you shattered it, then you had to have reconstructive surgery."

"Everybody knew about that," Sora said. "Tai probably told you about that."

"Actually," Kai said, "you told us that when we were five."

"I still don't believe this," Sora said. "This has to be some kind of lie."

"It isn't a lie," Mai yelled at her future mother. "There is only one other way I can prove it to you."

It was then when Tai notice that Mai was wearing something around her neck. He never noticed it before because she was always wearing it under her shirt. What she pulled out was the same medal that Sora had with her as her "something old".

Mai held it out for anyone to see, "When I was six, I was in my first soccer game. I was so nervous that I didn't want to go. But then you gave me your old medal. You said as long as I had this, it would give me the confidence to do anything I set my mind to."

"Which includes coming here and saving your ass," Kai stated.

At this point, Sora didn't know what to say. The medal Mai was wearing was an exact double of her own. It looked like it rusted over the years, but behind all that rust it was exactly the same.

"So," she began, "what exactly are you saving me from?"

"Well," Mai began, "basically we're saving you from the most powerful and evil digimon ever conceived."

Kai continued from there, "This digimon is more powerful than the Dark Masters and MaloMyotismon combined."

"We need you to come with us and help fight him," Mai said.

"How am I supposed to help?" Sora asked. "You just told me he was more powerful than five of the most powerful digimon that ever existed."

"We need you to make Biyomon digivolve to Mega," Kai told her.

"Biyomon can digivolve to Mega!?" Sora said shocked.

"Yep," Mai said. "That's Arkadimon, the digimon we were talking about, he came here to kill you because Biyomon hasn't digivolved to Mega yet. We need you to come with us mom."

When Mai said that, it finally sank into Sora that these two really might be her children. She had to admit Kai had her hair and eyes, also Mai resembled herself when she was younger.

Right now, she had two choices. The first was to not believe them and get married and possibly change the future, or leave Matt at the altar and face an evil digimon head on.

Sora made her choice, "Okay, let's go."

Mimi grabbed her arm, "But Sora, what about Matt, are you just going to leave him at the altar for two kids who we don't know are telling the truth."

"You guys may not believe them, but I do," Sora said. "Now if you excuse me, I got to go fight an all powerful digimon."

"What about the wedding guest?" Davis asked.

"It's obvious," Kai said, "do anything to keep them busy, sing, tell a joke, or do a freaking skit, I don't really give a damn. But whatever you do, don't tell Matt."

"How do you know I won't tell Matt?" Davis asked.

"Because if you do," Mai began, "not only will I break arm…" she then leaned closer to Davis and whispered into his ear "…I will tell everyone how you're going to steal Yolie from Ken."

That definitely shut Davis up. He didn't want anyone to find out about his feelings for Yolie.

"Alright guys," Tai said to Sora and his children, "let's get going."

**Now that Sora knows about Kai and Mai, she is now hell bent on helping them and Tai. Well they defeat Arkadimon and save the future? Find out next chapter. Until that happens, please review.**

**Peace out.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**I can't believe I finally updated after all this time. So without further ado, here is the tenth chapter, enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Chapter Ten

Tai, Sora, Kai, and Mai wondered if they were too late to stop Arkadimon. Did he already digivolve into his Super Ultimate form? Was he already killing people while trying to find and kill Sora?

Tai knew it was probably dangerous to bring Sora into this. She would probably get killed and Kai and Mai wouldn't exist. But if Kai and Mai were right about Phoenixmon, Biyomon's Mega form, they could probably use her help.

They came back to the river, the place where they thought they defeated Arkadimon. They saw the same glow that was flashing in the murky water below. That meant that Arkadimon hasn't reached Super Ultimate yet.

"It took us a long time to get to the church and back, and he's still haven't digivolved," Tai complained annoyed.

"Arkadimon has never reached Super Ultimate before," Mai pointed out. "He's probably trying to adjust to it."

But then, without warning, the new all-powerful Arkadimon emerged from the water. (A.N.: Please log on to Wikipedia for the description of Super Ultimate.)

"That's Super Ultimate!?" Sora said shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Kai said. "You need to hurry and have Biyomon warp-digivolve."

"How?" Sora asked. "Biyomon has never digivolved to Mega before. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just do anything," Mai said simply.

"I don't know," Sora said, tears rimming her eyes. "I can't do this, I just can't. I've never done this before."

"Forget it," Kai said. "Until mom gets back to her old-self, we're going to have to do this ourselves. LUNAR SOUL SET! LUNAR CHARGE!"

"SOLAR SOUL SET!" Mai said. "SOLAR CHARGE!"

"**Agumon lunar-digivolve to…CrescentGreymon"**

"**Biyomon solar-digivolve to…RaGarudamon"**

"**Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon"**

Together, the three Mega digimon began their attack on Arkadimon Super Ultimate. As they flew toward their target, Arkadimon took notice of them.

"**Dystopia Lances"**

Arkadimon's tentacles formed into spears and launched toward the three digimon. They did their best to avoid the spears, but then CrescentGreymon was struck with one of them and collided with a building near Tai, Sora, and the twins. Before they knew it, RaGarudamon was struck with one of the spears and collided with the bridge. Then WarGreymon was all that was left.

"**Terra Force"**

WarGreymon launched his attack at Arkadimon. When the attack collided with Arkadimon, it didn't even leave a scratch. If WarGreymon's best attack can't do any harm, than what will?

"**God Matrix"**

Arkadimon shot a laser from his head at WarGreymon. The attack struck him and he fell right next to CrescentGreymon.

"Our digimon are getting thrashed," Kai observed. "C'mon mom, get it together. We need Phoenixmon."

"I can't," Sora said while sobbing. "I can't do it, even if I knew how; I still wouldn't be able to do it."

"Yes you can mom," Mai said. "You need to use you love. Love is what made Biyomon digivolve to Garudamon the first time and love is what will make her digivolve to Phoenixmon."

"Okay," Sora said. "But how?"

Kai was the one that answered. "Tell us what you love the most, that'll probably help."

Sora thought for a while. "Um…well…I like chocolate."

"Not good enough," Mai said. "Keep trying."

"Um…cats…dogs…"

Kai gave an exasperated sigh. "C'mon mom, you can do better than that."

"Soccer!"

"What?"

"I love soccer, I've always have. I don't even know why I went started tennis. Tennis freaking sucks!"

"All right," Mai said. "Now we're getting somewhere. What else do you love mom."

"I love my mom. I love Biyomon. And most importantly…I…I…I love Tai Kamaya."

"It's about time," Kai said. "I can't believe it takes an evil digimon attacking to get her to confess."

"Sora," Tai finally said, "do…do…do you really mean it."

Sora then ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Of course I do Tai," she said. "I love you because you're courageous and strong. I love you because of you care about all of us. Not only do I love you—" Sora turned toward the twins "—I also love our future children. I may have just met you two, but I already love you both, and I can't wait for the day you two are born."

They all watched as Sora's digivice started glowing red, and then…

"**Biyomon warp-digivolve to…Phoenixmon" **(A.N.: Once again, please go to Wikipedia for the description of this great digimon.)

Tai, Sora, and the twins gazed upon the greatness of Phoenixmon as the other three Mega digimon regained consciousness.

"C'mon guys," Tai said. "We're not out yet. Now that Phoenixmon is here, we can take Arkadimon down once and for all. Now, WarGreymon…"

"Phoenixmon…"

"CrescentGreymon…"

"RaGarudamon…"

"…ATTACK!"

The four Mega digimon began their assault on Arkadimon in hopes of finally destroying the ultimate evil. This was it, the battle that would decide the fate of the future.

"**Terra Force"**

"**Phoenix Light"**

WarGreymon's attack didn't do any harm earlier, but with the combined power of RaGarudamon's attack, they took of Arkadimon's entire left arm.

"**God Matrix"**

Arkadimon fired his laser at the two digimon, but they easily evaded the attack.

"**Dystopian Lances"**

The tentacles on Arkadimon's right arm formed spears and was launched toward the two Mega digimon. Luckily for them, CrescentGreymon arrived to their aid and used his swords to cut the spears.

"**Crescent-X Slash"**

CrescentGreymon's attack cut the rest of the spears and even severed Arkadimon's remaining arm. Even without arms, Arkadimon still didn't know when to give up.

"**God Matrix"**

Arkadimon fired his attack, but it was deflected by the majestic wings of Phoenixmon.

"**Crimson Flame"**

Phoenixmon released a torrent of flames toward Arkadimon. The flames embraced the evil digimon, and Arkadimon roared as he was encased in flames.

"We have him now you guys," Tai said. "Finish him off."

"**Terra Force"**

"**Phoenix Light"**

"**Crescent-X Slash"**

"**Starlight Explosion"**

The attacks combined, increasing their power tenfold. The attack struck the evilest of all evil digimon, and Arkadimon was deleted in a massive explosion. Bits of data scattered as smoke started to rise from the river water.

Just then, from the smoke, Arkadimon in his rookie form jumped out of the smoke and made a beeline for Sora. Phoenixmon took notice of this and sprung into action.

"**Starlight Explosion"**

Arkadimon didn't notice the massive fireballs heading towards him until it was too late. The fireballs struck Arkadimon until he was finally deleted, once and for all.

Tai, Sora, and the twins waited for a while and saw that Arkadimon wasn't reforming.

"We did it" Tai said. "We finally beat Arkadimon."

Kai nodded in agreement. "Now are you going to ask her?"

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked confused.

"We told you that you would know when the time was right," Mai said.

Tai didn't know what they were talking about, until he finally remembered. He reached into his pocket and took out the velvet box. He took Sora's hand and got on one knee, and then opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"Sora," he said, "will you marry me?"

Sora stared at Tai for a moment, tears of joy staring to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh Tai," she said, "of course I'll marry you."

With that, they wrapped each other in an embrace and pressed their lips together. After that, they bid their future children farewell, and rushed off to the church.

"We did it," Mai said directing a smile toward her brother.

"Yeah," Kai said smiling back. "We did."

**Arkadimon is finally dead. Don't forget to read the epilogue.**

**Peace out.**


	12. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue, please enjoy.**

Sun and Moon

Epilogue

Kai and Mai observed across the street from the church as the new Mr. and Mrs. Kamaya burst out through the cathedral doors. Kai and Mai could barely keep themselves from smiling.

"Don't you just love happy endings?" Mai asked happily.

"I guess," Kai said.

"What do you think will happen?" Mai asked. "Now that they know about Arkadimon, will it change the future?"

"Who knows?" Kai said.

"Anything could happen," Mai said. "Maybe mom and dad will be able to defeat Arkadimon in the future."

"I hope that happens to," Kai said. "But we won't know until we get back to the future."

"How do we get back to the future?" Mai asked.

"Azulongmon said that as soon as we defeated Arkadimon, we would go back soon enough," Kai said. "It's supposed to be all Zen and everything."

The twins then felt a slight tickle. They watched as their bodies started turning transparent, a sure sign that they're returning to the future.

"See you on the other side Mai," Kai said.

"You too Kai," Mai said.

The twins then disappeared completely, returning to the future and home.

_The End_

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. And please look for the sequel to my first story, Digimon V2: the Search for Eldoradomon. **

**Peace out.**


End file.
